Treasure Island
by DarkAngelScythe
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Suikoden II and 8 years after Trials of Fate. Our three heroes have arrived at the Island Nations. After encountering pirates, they discover a map that will take them to a hidden treasure beyond their wildest imaginations...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Plot:

_**Treasure Map**_

After several days of sailing through the calm waters of the Kuknasi Sea, the ship that carried our three heroes, Nanami, Riou, and Jowy, finally reached the port at Nirva Island. The port was extremely busy as many huge men carried a large number of heavy cargos into and out of the huge docked ships while the rest were shouting and yelling orders to them and each other. The sky was a brilliant blue and clear white clouds can be seen floating silently along with the gentle breeze.

"We finally made it," Nanami said as she stepped on the island ground. She looked around. "This island seems okay," she commented thoughtfully. She was a slim girl with short brown hair and pale skin. Her round, delicate face made her look fragile, but her large brown eyes showed solid stubbornness and determination. A leather belt supported her prized combat-weapon: a three-piece-rod. "Let's go to an inn. I can't wait to sleep on a soft bed. A cute girl like me needs her beauty sleep after all."

Jowy groaned. "Riou and I are the ones who need sleep, Nanami," he told her in obvious irritation. Like Nanami, he also had pale skin. His long light-brown hair which was wrapped in a tight ponytail flapped as the wind blew. He was leaning on his long blue staff. "After the ruckus you've caused the last few nights, it's no wonder the ship's crew mistook the both of us for half-zombies."

"The bunk I slept on was hard and stiff!" Nanami snapped. "How can anyone sleep peacefully on something like that?"

"Riou," Jowy pleaded to the younger boy with brown hair similar to Nanami's, "please tell this selfish, hot-headed tomboy that is your sister to be aware of everything, and most importantly everyone, around her, not just herself. Oh, and don't forget to tell her that the bunks that we slept on were also hard and stiff but unlike her, we never complained even once."

Nanami was eyeing Jowy with a look that spoke volumes of evilness. Riou chuckled nervously. "I'm starving - let's get a bite to eat before we rest," he said quickly. He pointed at the main town ahead. "Inns are usually located at the center of a town so let's go that way."

"Whatever," both said Nanami and Jowy said at the same time.

The inn at the main town was average-looking: with decent rooms and a small bathhouse. However, our three heroes were more than satisfied after they had tasted the foods that were served there. "This fish is delicious," Riou said as he helped himself with a finely cooked red-snapper.

"I'm not surprised," Jowy said. He was eating from a bowl of salmon soup. "The Island Nations is famous for its tasty fish." He drank the orange juice from his mug.

"Hmm, maybe I can ask the cook here to teach me how to make these kinds of dish," Nanami said, eyeing her food with admiration. "That way we don't have to pay as much every time we get hungry."

At her words, Jowy automatically stood up from his seat. He quickly went into the kitchen and disappeared from view as the door closed behind him. "What's wrong with Jowy?" Riou asked his foster sister.

"Who knows," Nanami replied as she ate a spoonful of fish and rice.

By the time Jowy came back, both foster siblings had already finished eating. "I had to talk to the cook about something," he explained to them. He had a funny look on his face when he spoke to Nanami. "Apparently he doesn't teach any of his cooking to anyone and if he does, the inn would be out of business in no time," he told her.

"I see," Nanami said, looking crestfallen. "I guess it can't be helped then." She sighed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her face quickly turned to shock, then blazing rage. She quickly gripped the arm behind her, yelled a battle-cry, and twisted it. The arm's owner, a middle-aged man with sandy-brown hair, went down on his knees. "Take that you pervert!" she shouted. She braced her foot hard on his back and forced him onto the floor.

"Nanami, what on earth are you doing?" Jowy demanded.

"Let go ye bitch!" the sandy-haired man snarled. He tried to wriggle his way free but Nanami's foot wouldn't let him.

"Well, well, well," the innkeeper said with stern look on his face as he came up to them. "It seems we have ourselves a law-offender." He bent down to look at the struggling man's face closely. "I have a right mind to hand you over to the guards for doing a stunt like that, but seeing that no one is hurt here, I'll let this cute lady take good care of you instead." He then asked Nanami, "If you don't mind, could you handle him outside? Don't want to lose any customers you see."

"My pleasure," Nanami answered, her eyes flashing.

Riou felt a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall man with broad-shoulders standing in front of him. His clothes were worn but they looked as if they had been very good once. "I truly regret saying this after everything that has happened," the man said apologetically, though his eyes were unreadable, "but could you please spare my colleague from the wrath of your lady friend? He and I have an important business to attend to."

"Ah, sure," Riou replied. He took one nervous glance at Nanami, who still had her foot braced on top of the man. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No," Nanami said before he could utter a word.

"But—"

"Dear lady," the tall man said calmly, "I understand my colleague has offended you greatly, but I need to bring him to my captain." He then added, "I assure you he will be severely punished for his despicable act."

"Come on, Nanami," Jowy reasoned with her. "That guy's not worth it."

A minute passed and at last Nanami finally gave in. "Fine," she snapped. To the tall man she ordered, "Make sure his punishment will be slow and painful. Otherwise, you'll be in trouble."

The tall man bowed. "As you wish," he said softly. Nanami let go of his colleague.

The sandy-haired man straightened with a scowl. "You'll pay for this, wench," he hissed at Nanami.

Nanami's eyes flashed at his words, but she didn't move. "Try me," she dared him.

He gave her a dangerous look but did nothing. He followed the tall man to the door and they both disappeared from view as they exited.

Her face still red with anger, Nanami said in a disgusted tone, "Honestly!"

Riou and Jowy both sighed in relief. The worst was over.

Or so they thought.

Very late that night, Riou, Nanami and Jowy were jolted awake by a loud shouting noise. "Thieves! Burglars about!" they heard the innkeeper shouted; panic present in the man's voice.

All three quickly scrambled to their feet and grabbed their weapons: a tonfa for Riou, the three-piece-rod for Nanami and Jowy's blue staff. When they reached down the stairs, they saw the innkeeper lying on the floor, not moving an inch. Someone had knocked him out cold.

Nanami knelt down by the poor man and shook him him. "Sir, sir," she called out to him.

There was no response.

"Do not worry," a voice said calmly. "He is not dead…yet." There was movement in the corner of the dark room and a tall figure stepped out from the shadows. Riou recognized the figure as the tall broad-shouldered man from before. A pair of long sharp blades were held by both hands.

Nanami stood up and her eyes widened when she recognized the man. "You're than man!"

"Ah, forgive me for my ignorance," the man said. "I forgot to introduce myself the last time we met. My name is Veron, loyal servant of the Pirate King, Yanjing." He smiled a crooked smile. "I am here to take back what is ours."

"What do you want from us?" Jowy demanded.

"The map you stole from my fellow crew member of course."

Nanami felt a sharp blade prick the delicate skin of her neck. She hadn't seen the sandy-haired man hiding behind her in the shadows. "I told ye you're gonna pay, wench," he whispered to her eat. "Stay where ye are or this she-bitch dies," he said warningly to Riou and Jowy.

The glass window behind the sandy-haired man shattered and a dark-haired young man wearing red clothes fell in. A split second later he lunged toward the caught-off-guard pirate, who had turned to see what happened, and hit him directly at the stomach with his Bo-staff. The man fell down with a thud.

Seeing his chance, Jowy leaped through the air and whacked, but not hard enough to kill, the distracted Veron at the head. He braced his foot on the tall man's fallen body and pointed his staff at him, just to be sure.

There was silence. "That was close," the young stranger said with a nervous grin. He wore a green head-scarf on top of his head.

"Tir," Riou gasped when he saw the young man's face clearly. "How did you get here?"

"I was in the room next to yours," Tir replied with a shrug. "Although Gremio and I found out about it right after we saw you three rushing down the stairs."

"Gremio's here too?" Nanami asked excitedly, forgetting the fact that she had been in a life and death situation a moment ago. She had always regarded Tir's tall blonde-haired bodyguard as an idol. He had cooked the best meals she had ever tasted during the Dunan Unification War. "Where is he?"

"Alerting the guards," Tir answered. "They should be here right about now."

The sound of running foot-steps could be heard outside and a few second later, the inn's door burst opened and Gremio stepped inside("I told you," Tir said with a smile). Behind him stood a group of soldiers, all had their swords drawn. "Am I too late?" Gremio asked urgently when he came in. "Are you hurt, Master Tir?"

"Master Tir?" Jowy said in wonder. "As in Tir McDohl, the one who led the Toran Liberation Army?"

"Of course not, Jowy," Nanami said loudly so the soldiers could hear. Her voice was dangerously pleasant. "How can a boy as young as him lead a whole army by himself? Your way of thinking is so hilarious sometimes." She gave him a dark look. '_Don't blow our cover!'_ the look seemed to say.

After the guards had taken the pirates away and the innkeeper was safely recuperating inside his room, Riou, Nanami and Jowy took residence in the room where Tir and Gremio stayed. Their room was slightly smaller than theirs but it had enough space to fit them all. "I do not understand," Gremio was saying as he lighted up the candles. "What was it that those pirates want so badly that they would come after you three?"

Nanami gasped and searched through her pockets. She took out a large old-looking paper and presented it to everyone. "They were probably looking for this," she told them.

Jowy carefully took it from her hands. "It's a torn piece of a map," he said as he examined it. He looked up at Nanami, his eyes suspicious. "You stole it didn't you?" he accused her.

"No I didn't!" Nanami shouted in her defense. "The paper fell from that perverted pirate's pocket. I just happened to pick it up by mistake!"

"Then why didn't you give it back to him?"

"He was gone by the time I picked it up. And besides, I didn't think that piece of old paper was important let alone worth anything."

"Let me look," Gremio said. Jowy gave the map fragment to him and the older man looked at the back of the paper closely. "There is writing behind it. It's faded but still readable."

"What does it say?" Tir asked. He was sitting next to Riou on the bed.

"'Dear George'," Gremio read aloud from the back of the torn map. "'By the time you receive this map, then there is no doubt I am already dead.'"

Silence.

"How horrible," Nanami gasped.

"'I am terribly sorry for handing such a great burden to you but there are evil people who want this map to themselves. For several months now, I had been hiding from such people. A tall man by the name Veron had been following me along with his assistant, a sandy-haired man whose name I do not know. In spite of its worthless look, this torn map you now hold is but a small piece of an ancient treasure map. The treasure itself is beyond our capable imagination and I cannot hope to begin explain the size of it. Please, for old time's sake, safeguard this map for your old friend. If this burden proves too much for you, then please hand it over to the Obel King. He too has another piece of the treasure map. He and I have been past acquaintances from many years ago. Give him the map and he will know what to do. Yours sincerely, Jak."

"A treasure map," Riou said in wonder. His eyes widened at the realization. "It's no wonder the pirates came after us. They wanted to find the treasure even—" He stopped; the lump on his throat prevented him from saying anymore.

"Even if it meant killing innocent people," Jowy continued for him. "Just like when they killed Jak. And George was probably ambushed by Veron and that assistant of his when the poor man was traveling to Obel Island to hand the map over to the King."

"How cruel," Nanami said softly. She buried her face with her hands.

"There is no use weeping for the past," Gremio told her gently. He handed her the map back. "This map should be given to the Obel King. The deaths of these two innocent people will not be in vain."

"We'll go with you," Tir said and looked at his bodyguard. Gremio nodded in agreement. He rested his eyes on Nanami, then on Riou and finally, on Jowy. "I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get," he told them. "Gremio and I are capable enough to take on ambushing pirates. Even if the situation gets complicated, I can always use my Souleater Rune."

Jowy frowned. "Souleater Rune?"

"A gift from a friend," Tir replied. There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said that. He shook his head and smiled. "But that's not important right now. What we should focus now on is giving that map to the Obel King." He then asked Riou, "When do we leave?"

"I think we best leave early in the morning," Riou replied thoughtfully. "From what I heard, pirates usually wake up late at around noon."

* * *

When dawn came, the group already had their gears packed and ready to go. They quickly traveled at a fast pace all the way to the port. To their dismay, they found there were no ships sailing to Obel Island today. However, their hopes were revived when a soldier came up to them.

"I had trouble finding you five," the soldier said, panting. He straightened and grinned. "Our captain found out about your heroic service with the pirates. He's insisting that you should join him for a drink. And don't even think of refusing, he's a persistent old man you know. "

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," Gremio said apologetically. "We have yet to find a ship that will sail to Obel as soon as possible."

"Obel? Then you're in luck! We're sailing to Obel Island as soon as the preparations are finished." The soldier pointed at the huge blue ship docked over there. "See that ship?" he said proudly. That's the Lino En Kuldes. One of the biggest and grandest ships there is in the Island Nations."

"That's great," Nanami said happily. She looked at the others. "Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She dragged Riou by the arm and followed the soldier.

"She's enthusiastic isn't she?" Tir commented.

"Nah, she's just happy because we're going on a luxury cruise," Jowy replied.

The soldier had been right. The Lino En Kuldes was the grandest ship Riou had ever seen. There were more than twenty cabins inside and it had a huge kitchen that could feed an entire army. He was even more surprised when he learned the ship had a large indoor hot spring.

As soon as the group settled down in one of the ship's cabins, a woman came in. She was clad in steel armor that bore the unique style of the Island Nations. Her long brown hair, which was tied in braids, reached all the way down to her waist. She had large calculating brown eyes set beneath her thick brows, and a rather sharp chin. She looked like a War Goddess. "Welcome," she greeted them with a smile. "I am Admiral Bernadette Egan, the captain of this ship."

All five bowed respectfully. "Um, forgive me for saying this," Tir said suddenly, "but the soldier who told us to come here said the captain was a man."

"He was probably referring to my father, the former admiral and captain of this ship," Bernadette replied with an amused look on her face. "Even now, all the crew members here still take orders from him." She chuckled. "Being a once-infamous general, it's no surprise young people look up to him these days."

"Infamous?" Nanami asked.

"He was a rash, sneaky man during his days as Admiral. I always told him to stop acting that way, but he never listens. Once, he almost let the Nirva Island lighthouse get burnt down by pirates just so he could see a huge bonfire as a form of entertainment."

Jowy whistled. "I wish I had been there back then."

Admiral Bernadette Egan gave him a mischievous smile. "You have no idea how many people have said that to me." She examined, Nanami, Jowy, Riou, Gremio and Tir's faces carefully. "I was quite surprised when I found out you five caught that notorious pirate, Veron. He's the second most wanted man in the Island Nations."

"Oh, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Nanami explained with a sneer on her face. "He attacked us without even bothering to know our strengths and weaknesses. He's probably rotting in prison right about now. That will teach him not to underestimate his opponents." She laughed an evil laugh.

The cabin door opened and another soldier came inside. He saluted. "Admiral, there is someone by the name Lazlo who wishes to speak to you," he announced. "Should we let him aboard the ship?"

No answer.

"Admiral?"

Bernadette's eyes widened. "Yes," she slowly answered in a barely audible voice, as though she had received shocking news. "Tell him to wait at my cabin with my father."

"Yes Admiral." The soldier exited.

"Who's Lazlo?" Tir asked.

"An _old_ friend of mine who disappeared a few years ago without even saying good-bye to his friends," Bernadette answered in a rather dazed voice. "He's a strange fellow with a _very_ long history," she told them, her voice mysterious. She turned to the door. "I have to go. This ship won't be sailing without me there at the centre of command." She gave them one last smile and left.

"She's so beautiful," Nanami said after she left, her voice filled with admiration.

"And strong too," Gremio added thoughtfully. "I've never heard of a woman being Admiral before. Not everyone, male or female, can have a rank that high"

Riou nodded in agreement. Suddenly he remembered something. "Nanami, do you still have that map?" he asked.

Nanami yawned. "Yeah," she replied tiredly, "it's in my pocket." She collapsed on her bunk. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there okay?" She slept soundly.

Jowy stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm going to sleep, too." He rested on the bunk opposite to Nanami's.

Tir looked at Riou. "You should sleep too," he advised him. "Those dark circles around your eyes will make people mistake you for an undead.'

"Was that a joke?" Riou asked in a choked voice, trying not to laugh.

"No, not really," Tir replied with a grin.

Riou chuckled and climbed up the ladder to the bunk on top of Nanami. "What about you two?" he asked Tir and Gremi, but before he had the chance to hear their replies, his tiredness took over and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambush**

Nanami was awake and sitting up. So were Jowy and Riou, both their expressions awake and alert. From outside the cabin, the running footsteps of soldiers could be heard. "Pirates!" a man cried. "Pirates have surrounded the Lino En Kuldes! Take your weapons and defend the ship!"

Without wasting anymore precious time, all three of them grabbed their weapons and quickly ran up to the deck. Once there, they met up with Tir and Gremio.

"What's going on?" Nanami asked as they approached.

"Pirates," Tir replied quietly. He gripped his Bo-staff tightly. "They've ambushed us. We're surrounded."

He was right. A fleet of ships were blocking the ship's way: four huge ships, though none of them were nearly as big as the Lino En Kuldes, and five smaller vessels, all bristling with mad-hungry pirates and their arms.

"What do you mean you saw Yanjing's Ship?!" they heard a voice boomed.

The navigation room's door burst open and Admiral Bernadette marched outside, her face like a thundercloud. "Where is he?!" she thundered.

A soldier gave her a spyglass and Bernadette raised it to her eye. Nanami tilted her head at the direction where the female admiral was looking at and saw the small dot-shape of a ship far away across the sea.

"Cowardly fool," Bernadette hissed. She gave the spyglass back to the soldier. "I don't get it" – she sighed in frustration – "just what he is trying to gain by attacking us now?"

"Maybe they want something from us." An elderly man dressed in a green wool robe approached them. He whistled at the sight of the pirate ships. "Looks like we're going to have an interesting battle on our hands," he said with a wide smile, apparently not paying attention to the situation they were in.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Bernadette asked him, her voice stern. "You're supposed to be resting at the cabin where it's safe."

Skald Egan, ex-admiral Skald Egan of the Island Nations Federation Fleet, grinned widely. "Who do you think you are – my mother?" He thumped himself on the chest and said proudly, "I may be old but I still have the Egan warrior blood in me."

Bernadette rolled her eyes and then noticed Nanami and the others. "And what's your reason for being up here?" she demanded. "Not the Egan warrior blood excuse, surely."

"We came to help," Jowy said.

Her reply was automatic. "It's too dangerous."

"We've fought in bigger wars before," Tir protested. "A battle like this won't be too difficult for us."

"Let them fight, Bernadette," her father said gently. "We can't stop them. And we need all the help we can get."

"But—"

"Head's up, people," the ex-admiral said, pointing at the sky. A bird the size of an eagle was flying toward them, carrying something small in its claws.

The bird hovered over them and dropped a scroll. Bernadette caught it and opened it. "To Bernadette and Skald Egan, from the Pirate King, Yanjing. I have surrounded your so-called great ship and therefore I claim the Lino En Kuldes as my own. Give up the map and the ship to me and I will let you go free. If not, then die."

"That's a very pleasant negotiation," Skald Egan remarked. "I wonder what he meant by 'giving up the map'?

Bernadette rolled the scroll up again and ripped it to pieces before throwing it to the sea. "Are our warriors ready?" she asked the nearest soldier.

"Yes ma'am," the soldier replied.

Nanami felt a hand on her soldier. She looked back. Riou was staring at her, his eyes determined. "We have to tell them about the map," he said.

Bernadette had heard him; she looked at them sharply. "You know something about the map?"

Nanami gulped. "Yes ma'am," she said nervously. Searching her pocket, she took out the treasure map and offered it to Bernadette. "I think this is the map the pirates are after."

Bernadette looked at the map. She frowned. "Are you sure this is the map?" she asked, looking up.

Gremio nodded. "That map was the reason why Veron had attacked the inn in the first place," he said. "It may not look like it but it's a piece of treasure map. At least that is what we think."

"I see."

"Are you going to hand it over to the pirates?" Tir asked.

Bernadette looked at Tir as if he had asked her to drown herself in the sea. "Are you mad?" she yelled. "Of course not!"

"But if you don't then the pirates will—"

Skald Egan laughed. "You're one funny kid, my boy," he said.

Tir frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Pirates like Yanjing never keeps promises," Bernadette explained. She gave back the map to Nanami. "And when I say never I mean never. Besides" – a half smile lit her face – "that bloody fool Yanjing has been yearning for the Lino En Kuldes since the day he laid his eyes on it. How will we be able to go back to Obel without a ship?"

"Oh." Tir's face went red. "I haven't thought about that," he said quietly.

"So we're going to fight?" Jowy asked.

"Uh-huh." A red light that bore the symbol of a rage rune glowed vividly on the elderly man's left hand. "Is everyone one here ready?!" he shouted. All the soldiers at the deck raised their weapons in the air made loud, bloodcurdling war cries in response. He smiled. "Okay then. There is no turning back. The battle will start right…about…_now_!"

At the word 'now', Skald Egan raised his hand and his rage rune's fire wrapped around one of the bigger enemy ships, consuming it. The men onboard screamed, pushing their way to jump into the sea to save their own lives.

"Whoa," Jowy gasped as he watched the burning ship in awe.

"Are you alright?" Bernadette asked her father worriedly. "You shouldn't have used that amount of power."

"I'm fine I'm fine," Skald replied impatiently. "Will you focus on the battle? It's not over yet you know."

After the destruction of one ship, the rest of the pirate ships started advancing toward them. Seeing this, Bernadette quickly raised her right hand and the blue light of her flowing rune shimmered brightly. A second later, the air magically went cold; frozen water shards formed on top of the area and fell, hitting the enemy fleet like bullets. Two of the smaller vessels took heavy damage and sank slowly into the deep sea.

Skald Egan smiled. "That's my daughter," he commented proudly.

From the crow's nest above, a man screamed as ten long, black tentacles suddenly darted out of the water without warning. As soon as they appeared, they began grabbing a handful number of soldiers and then throwing them into the sea.

Gremio rolled aside as a tentacle tried to grab him the same way it did to the soldiers. Once out of its way, he thrust his axe with all his might to cut the tentacle.

Down below, something screamed in pain. Its head rose up, revealing the sea monster's hideous appearance: a huge head covered with a hard shell the size of a war ship, and large brown jelly-like eyes with slimy liquid oozing out of them.

The sea monster shrieked.

"Attack the tentacles!" Bernadette ordered the archers and rune mages who had arrived at the deck. "Ignore the head – the tentacles are its weak points!!"

Arrows were shot, and fire and lightning lashed out from the rune mages' (Skald included) hands, all aimed at the tentacles. A soldier ran to Bernadette, carrying with him a box full of sharpened, high-quality knives. When he reached her she took two knives, aimed and threw them at the tentacles. She took two knives again and threw. Each shot was a bull's eye.

The sea monster shrieked again. All nine of its tentacles (minus the one that Gremio had cut), went for the archers and mages. But before they had the chance to attack them, Riou, Nanami and Jowy blocked their path; the three of them were locked in combat with each of the three tentacles that they had blocked. The rest of the tentacles were stopped by Gremio, Tir, Bernadette, and the rest of the warriors. It was a heated battle: them vs. the giant kraken's huge nine arms.

Jowy was the first to kill his prey. He leaped high up when the tentacle tried to grab his leg. When he landed, his staff pierced through the tentacle. The kraken's arm tried to thrash and struggled, but Jowy wouldn't let go. At last it lay still.

Riou was next. Using his tonfa, he continued hitting his opponent in the same spot while simultaneously avoiding the tentacle's attacks. The tenth hit was the finishing blow – the tentacle snapped.

The sea monster screamed. Its head went down to the sea, then the tentacles. Its huge figure could be seen swimming away from the Lino En Kuldes.

There was silence.

"We did it." Nanami breathed out and fell to her knees. Though she didn't manage to defeat the tentacle that was her foe, she did manage to hurt it badly.

Riou went to her. "You alright?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah," Nanami replied. She took his hand. Slowly and gently, he pulled her up. "That was the first time I saw a kraken."

He nodded. "Me too."

Skald Egan approached them. "For youngsters such as yourselves, your skills are very impressive," he said. He smiled gently. "Even better than most of our soldiers here," he added.

"Uh – thank you," Tir said.

"Once this is all over, Bernadette and I will immediately take you the King. No doubt he will reward you for your services."

"Most of our soldiers are injured, and the archers are running out of arrows," a man was saying to Bernadette. "The mages are fine but our morale is low. I hate to say this but there is a high possibility that we might lose in the next battle."

"I see." Bernadette looked tired, as if her youth had been taken away from her. She shook her head. To the man she ordered, "Tell the soldiers, archers and mages to prepare for the next battle."

"But—" The soldier's face suddenly turned pale white and he pointed at the sky.

Bernadette frowned. "What's wrong?" She looked at the direction the soldier was pointing at. Slowly, her eyes widened. "Rubywing?!" she shouted incredulously.

"Rubywing?" Riou asked, puzzled.

"No way!" Skald Egan exclaimed in disbelief. "You sure?" he asked Bernadette. She nodded. "Is Lazlo with him?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Lazlo," Nanami said thoughtfully. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Bernadette mentioned him before we left Nirva Island," Jowy quietly reminded her.

"Look!!" Tir shouted, pointing at a cloud.

Something dark fell out of the cloud. Gracefully and efficiently, it raised its bat-like wings and soared through the air. The dragon was twenty-feet tall, with red scales so dark that they were almost black. His claws were metal silver, only much harder. Riding on its back was a woman with long, dark hair.

"Lyon?!" Skald Egan exclaimed. "I thought she was afraid of heights!"

Their appearance, or rather the dragon's appearance, had a huge impact on the enemy spectators. Men were pointing and screaming while others uselessly shot arrows at it. All the pirate ships began to change their course. They were fleeing away.

The dragon roared. He hovered over one of the bigger enemy vessels, opened its jaw and breathed out flames. It was a spectacular sight: the ship's sails burned like bonfire!

"Show off!" Skald Egan shouted at the dragon, grinning widely. "Showing off your dragonian skills won't be enough to impress the ladies!"

Rubywing had heard him. He flew toward the Lino En Kuldes.

"Put down your bows," Bernadette told the archers. "The dragon is on our side." Like her father's, her grin was wide. "Let's make room for him. I don't want any of us getting squashed when he lands." Everyone obeyed and moved away to make space for the dragon.

Carefully, the dragon landed on the cleared space. The woman whom Skald had called Lyon jumped off its back. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, her face worried. She was clad in a unique pink and black garment and wore black boots decorated with gold leather straps. At her mid-twenties, she had large dark eyes, ivory skin, and a soft full mouth. A sheathed nakamagi lay fastened on her belt.

Skald shrugged. "A few injuries here and there but nothing too serious," he said.

Lyon sighed in relief. "That's good to hear," she said. "I was afraid we came too late."

"Forget about that. How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I didn't," she said, and nodded at the dragon. "You should ask him that question. He was the one who took me here."

"We're forever in your debt, Rubywing," Bernadette said, gently stroking the dragon's head. "You've grown since we last met," she said observantly.

Rubywing screeched and straightened himself. Riou held his breath when he saw the dragon's eyes. They had no pupils – the dragon was blind.

Skald chuckled. "Lyon, Rubywing," he said to the newcomers, "let me introduce you to our new friends." He beckoned Riou, Nanami, Jowy, Tir and Gremio.

"Hello," Lyon greeted as they approached.

"They're extraordinary warriors," Skald said excitedly. "You should have seen them when they fought the sea monster. Particularly this young lady here-" he nodded at Nanami. "Frey still uses a tri-nun chuck doesn't he? He's going to have a serious competition coming his way."

Nanami blushed scarlet, not knowing what to say.

"You fought a sea monster?" Lyon asked, her voice filled with awe. "What did it look like? How big was it?"

"It looked like a giant kraken," Riou answered. "Only, it had a shell around the head. It was as big as the Lino En Kuldes. I've heard stories about them but I never thought they actually exist."

Lyon smiled. "I thought the same too once," she said. Then her face turned serious. "I should report this to Frey," she said. "We're sailing back to Falena in three days time. It would be too dangerous to sail when there's a giant sea monster roaming about." She bowed and climbed up the dragon's back.

"I thought you hated flying," Bernadette said.

"I do," Lyon replied, frowning. "But I'm trying to get used to it. If Frey can do it then so can I." She then added quickly, "I have to hurry. If Lazlo finds out we flew here without him knowing, he'll probably skin us inch by inch."

"Then you two better hurry," Skald told them gravely, his eyes dancing. "Good luck."

Lyon nodded. "Do you want me to send help?"

"No thank you," Bernadette replied, smiling. "We'll be fine by ourselves. The pirates are long gone. They wouldn't dare attack us."

"Okay then," Lyon said as she climbed up Rubywing's back and settled in front of his wings. "See you in Obel." The dragon leaped up and forward, soaring into the air.

"Tell the crew to get back to their positions," Bernadette told her lieutenant. "We're sailing to Obel immediately."

"Yes ma'am." The lieutenant saluted and went away to the navigation room.

"Today was a real eye opener," Jowy said, "right Riou?"

"Yeah," his younger friend replied. He looked at Nanami. "You sure you're alright?"

"I think so," Nanami said. Her eyes were strangely unfocused. "I just need a bit of re—"

"Nanami!!" Riou yelled when she collapsed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I've changed the name Kraken to Sea Monster.**

**Sincerely, **

**DarkAngelScythe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freyjadour and Lazlo**

A gentle hand caressed Nanami's face. Opening her eyes, she saw the hand belonged to Riou.

"What happened?" she croaked. Her throat ached. "Where am I?"

Riou hauled her into a sitting position while Jowy put a jug into her lips. "Drink," Jowy said.

Nanami obeyed and swallowed a mouthful of water. "How long was I out?" she asked and drank again until the jug was empty.

"A whole day," Riou replied. "You didn't have enough sleep and you were dehydrated." He gave her a large chunk of cheesecake. "Eat," he told her. "You need energy."

Nanami accepted the cake and ate it. Sweetness surged in her mouth and she felt her strength returning little by little. "Where am I?" she asked and looked around. Her eyes widened.

She was in what seemed to be a small, luxurious bed chamber designed solely for royalty. Drapes of violet silk hung from the stone walls, and crimson curtains framed the windows. The chamber's floor was entirely covered by a blue carpet. The furniture: bed, chairs, tables, closet and drawers were made out of high quality wood; and breath-taking paintings of Obel Island hung on the walls. _I must be dreaming_, Nanami thought. _This can't be real_.

"We're in the Obel Palace," Jowy said, grinning at Nanami's awed expression. "Both Bernadette and Skald persuaded the King to let us stay here. Feels like forever since the last time we stayed in a palace, huh?"

Someone knocked on the bed chamber's door. Riou opened it and a maid came in. "Pardon me," the maid said, bowing. "The King and Queen have asked me to see how you are all doing. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"We're fine, thank you," Riou said. "We'll let you know if we need anything."

The maid nodded rather dubiously. "If that's the case then I shall leave you for now," she said. "Let me know if you need anything. You can always find me down at the kitchens." She bowed and left.

"Where are Tir and Gremio?" Nanami asked.

"Dueling," Jowy replied. "They've been at it since dawn."

"With each other?"

Riou shook his head. "No," he said. "Tir and Gremio are sparring with the Queen's Knights."

Nanami's jaw dropped. "You mean the famous knights of the Queendom of Falena? The Queen's Knights?"

"I don't see why you should be impressed just because they have a title," Jowy said, frowning.

"Idiot." Nanami glared at him. "They are _the_ Queen's Knights. How can anyone not be impressed? They're the best warriors in their country."

"I am so amazed," Jowy said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"They may be widely known as the best, but that doesn't mean they are the best," Riou said softly. "Take King Barbossa's Six Great Generals for example. They were known as the best warriors in the Scarlet Moon Empire, but Tir managed to defeat them in the war."

"Thank you for your unwavering support, little brother," Nanami snapped. She swung her feet off the bed and stood.

"Where are you doing?" Riou asked when she went for the door.

Jowy smirked. "She's probably going to ask the Queen's Knights for their autographs," he said teasingly.

"Very funny," Nanami retorted. "I am going to see how Tir and Gremio are doing." She took her three-piece-rod and attached it to her belt. "Well?" she said as she opened the door. "Are you going to take me there or not?"

* * *

They were walking down the stairway when they met up with Skald Egan, who was wearing a blue robe instead of green. "Hello," Nanami greeted him.

Skald smiled. "Feeling better now?" he asked her.

Nanami nodded. "Yeah," she answered, smiling.

"Good, 'cause I'm taking you all to lunch," he said. He beckoned them to follow and led them down the stairway.

"Actually we were supposed to meet up with our companions, Tir and Gremio," Nanami said. "They're sparring with the Queen's Knights."

"Your friends had finished sparring an hour ago. They're in the dining room now, preparing to eat lunch." Skald led them to a room across the hall and opened the door. "I brought them," he announced and entered with Nanami, Riou and Jowy following behind him. "Let the feast begin."

The large, rectangular dining table was occupied by a handful number of people; four of them were Tir, Gremio, Lyon and Bernadette. At the head of the table was a man wearing a robe similar to Skald's, but with additional decorations.

Bernadette waved. "Just in time," she said. "Come and sit down."

Nanami took a seat beside Tir while Riou and Jowy seated themselves on the two empty chairs to her left. "Who else are we missing?" Skald asked as he seated himself on the chair next to Bernadette's.

"My brother and Lazlo." The speaker was a young woman seated near the top left corner of the table. She wore a magnificent gown made of green silk. Her brown hair was thick and straight, and her large eyes were browner. "Brother won't be joining us for lunch. He's in the ship, planning for our journey home." She scowled. "As for Lazlo, he hasn't returned yet. Trust him to be late as usual."

"Patience, Your Majesty," Skald said slyly.

Nanami gaped at the woman. "You're the queen!" she cried. Remembering her manners, she stood up to bow.

The woman smiled. "Thank you, but I think the one you should bow to first are these two here—" she nodded first at the robed man at the head of the table and then at a beautiful red-haired woman who was sitting across from her. "Isn't that right, King Wallace?"

Wallace – Wallace En Kuldes – smiled at Nanami. "It's all right. Please sit down." Like Skald and Bernadette, his skin was tanned yellow due to exposure from the sun. He had sandy hair, grey silvery eyes, and a short beard. "I'm surprised the others didn't tell you who I was."

Nanami glared at Riou and Jowy, who both looked away guiltily.

Bernadette stood up from her seat. "Then let us introduce Their Royal Majesties to avoid anymore mistakes," she announced. "This nobleman and lady here" – her hands genstured at King Wallace and the red haired woman - "are Wallace and Xantha En Kuldes, the King and Queen of Obel."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nanami," Queen Xantha said, smiling.

"Wait a second," Nanami said suddenly, looking confused. "I thought you are the queen," she said to the brown haired woman with the green gown.

Silence paused.

Then the brown-haired woman, Lyon and Queen Xantha giggled. King Wallace, Skald, and Tir snorted. Nanami glanced at Riou and saw that he had covered his face with one hand as Jowy's shoulders quivered with suppressed laughter. She felt her face turning hot.

"This lady here is indeed a queen." Bernadette's expression was serious, but her eyes were dancing with amusement. "But she's not the queen of Obel. She is Queen Lymsleia Falenas, ruler of the Queendom of Falena."

"Hello," Queen Lymsleia said, waving her hand.

"Oh." Realizing her foolishness, Nanami blushed scarlet and sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes. More than anything at the moment, she wished she had the power to simply vanish from the face of the earth.

* * *

At dusk, Nanami went sparring with Lyon. It had been only recently when she found out that this dark haired woman was actually a Queen's Knight. Her skill with her nakamagi was amazing, but it wasn't enough to defeat Nanami hands down. The duel lasted for half an hour, with both women still standing. At last, it ended when Nanami let her guard down and Lyon attacked her from her left.

"You're good," Lyon commented, her face red and sweating. She offered her hand to Nanami.

"You too," Nanami replied. She took the callused hand and the Queen's Knight hauled her up. She rubbed her sweaty brow and laughed weakly. "That was a good duel."

"Who taught you how to fight?" Lyon asked, taking a seat on a bench. Nanami sat next to her. "Your teacher must be really strong."

"My father," Nanami replied. "Foster father actually. He was a great fighter; one of the best. He taught me and Riou how to fight with our weapons."

Lyon frowned. "_Was_ a great fighter?"

"He passed away. He got sick and couldn't get better."

"I'm sorry," Lyon said sadly.

"It's alright," Nanami told her gently. "Riou and I got over it after a few years. And besides, it's not like he's gone completely." She placed a hand over her heart. "He's watching over us," she said, her voice filled with compassion. "The people we love can never be truly dead unless we forget about them. My foster father still lives on in our hearts – especially mine and Riou's."

Lyon smiled. "I agree with you."

"So what's your story?" Nanami asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I told you about my foster father. In return you have to tell me about your family."

Silence…

"I never knew my family," the Queen's Knight said finally. "I was taken in by Ferid, the former commander of the Queen's Knights."

"I'm sorry," Nanami apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I'm glad you did." Lyon's eyes gazed at the sunset. "Because of Ferid, I was able to meet Queen Arshtat, Lady Sialeed, Queen Lymsleia, Miakis, and Prince Frey," she continued. "More or less I was like you" – she gaze shifted at Nanami. "They were my foster family. And the best family I ever have. They gave me a whole new life filled with many happy memories."

Nanami's eyes filled. "You've been through a lot, huh? I'm glad you found happiness."

Lyon smiled shyly. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say so."

"Lyon!" On the second floor of the palace, a window opened and Queen Lymsleia's head appeared. "Could you please come to my room?" she called out. "I need you to help me on something."

"At once, Your Majesty," Lyon yelled back.

"Thank you." The Falenan Queen closed the window and disappeared.

"I have to go," Lyon said, standing up from the bench. "Want to walk with me to the palace? Or would you prefer to stay here?"

"I'll stay here for a while," Nanami said. "I want to enjoy the sunset. Thanks for the offer, though."

The Queen's Knight nodded and left.

Nanami's eyes shifted to gaze at the setting sun far away across the sea. A gentle breeze washed her face and she closed her eyes to simply enjoy its relaxing coolness.

"You alright?" Nanami hadn't noticed the man walking up to her.

Startled, Nanami opened her eyes. Upon seeing the stranger's face, her eyes slowly widened and she held her breath.

Close up, the man was a sight to wring any female's heart. He was tall and well built. Strands of silvery hair framed his pale, white face. His eyes were sky blue so penetrating. He wore the Queen's Knight uniform and he looked magnificent and grand it. When he smiled, his smile was absolutely charming.

"Your name is Nanami, right?" he asked. "We've met before, except you were asleep." He smiled at her,_ just_ at her.

Nanami blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Stop flirting with her, Frey – you'll only break her fragile heart." A tall dark-haired man in shirt and breeches walked up to them. "And may I remind you that you already have a wife and children? Lyon's a nice lady, bless her heart, but she has a temper to match when she's jealous."

Nanami's eyes widened. This must be the man Lyon was talking about: the one called Prince Frey, she thought. But she never mentioned anything about a husband.

"I wasn't flirting," the man called Frey said, frowning. "I was only greeting her. Stop interpreting things without considering them thoroughly."

"Well it looked like you were flirting." The man shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?"

Suddenly shrieks filled the air. It didn't take long for Nanami to realize the sound was children screaming, "Papa! Papa!" A pair of them – both silver-haired, a boy and a girl – dashed through the Obel Palace's entrance door. They bowed when they were a foot away from their father, then threw themselves at him.

Frey laughed and knelt to return their hugs.

"The Commander of the Queen's Knights has finally returned," Skald said as he walked toward them, his mouth fixed in a smile. "About time too. Babysitting a pair of eight year old twins is quite exhausting." He looked queerly at the dark-haired man. "Where were you? And what's up with that guise? You've been using that form ever since you left this morning."

"I was investigating," the man replied, his eyes still gazing at the reunion between Frey and his children.

"What were you investigating on?"

"Yanjing."

Skald's smile was immediately replaced with a frown. "You know what Yanjing's up to?" His tone was quiet.

"I'll explain everything later in the Audience Room," the man said, his expression serious. "King Wallace needs to hear about this too."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the audience room; including Nanami herself, Riou, Jowy, Tir and Gremio. Prince Freyjadour Falenas was also there, along with his wife, Lyon, and his sister, Queen Lymsleia. Bernadette and Skald were standing not far from them. King Wallace and Queen Xantha sat on their throne with their two teenage children, Princess Stella and Prince Eriond, standing in between them.

"What happened?" King Wallace asked the dark-haired man, who stood in the middle of the room. The Obel ruler's eyes were narrowed in concern. "Skald said you found out something about Yanjing. And before you say anything, please change back into your true form."

The man's eyes flicked to Nanami and the group. "You can trust them," Skald assured him. "You have my word."

The dark-haired man nodded and suddenly a soft nimbus of blue light appeared and surrounded him. A second later, the blue light disappeared and the man was no more. Instead there stood in his place a black-cloaked figure, his face completely shadowed under his hood.

Nanami's jaw dropped. She wasn't the only one: Tir and Gremio's eyes were wide with astonishment and so were Riou and Jowy's. Everyone else in the room, however, showed no signs of surprise. Instead they simply stared at him as if nothing happened. Nanami heard Lymsleia whispered to Frey, "Can't he choose any color other than black? He is so like Zerase."

The figure pulled off his hood, revealing the face of a young man with brown hair. He appeared to be eighteen or nineteen years old. His features were regular, even handsome, though not as attractive as Prince Freyjadour's. However, his eyes were the most striking. They were ocean blue, only deeper. The sapphire jewel attached to his left earlobe flickered – a jewel that matched the color of his eyes.

"Oops. I forgot," Skald said. "Lazlo, this is Nanami, Riou, Jowy, Tir and Gremio. Everyone, this is Lazlo. I think I've mentioned him a couple of times."

"We can introduce ourselves later," Lazlo said, not bothering to look at their faces. "Right not I have pressing news to tell you."

Nanami glared at the newcomer. _That was plain rude_, she thought angrily. _The least he could do is say hello._

"Yanjing is searching for scattered pieces of a map made by an explorer many years ago," Lazlo began. "That map leads to the only key to finding a hidden treasure."

"What's so special about this treasure?" Queen Lymsleia asked suddenly. "There are plenty of treasures lying around. I don't see why he would cause all that trouble for such a lame excuse."

"That lame excuse you've just mentioned happens to be a treasure of considerable size," Lazlo said with studied patience.

"How big is this treasure?" Skald asked curiously.

"Approximately the size of a whole island."

"What?!"

"I don't know the full details myself, but that was what Chutik had said. He's the one who usually relays the information to Yanjing's pirate crew. You have to admit, his information is pretty accurate. Why else would Yanjing go through all that trouble for a piece of treasure map?"

"Wait," Queen Xantha ordered. "You've met Chutik, Yanjing's second right hand man, and he told you about the treasure? How?"

"I sort of entered Yanjing's ship without permission," Lazlo replied evasively.

"You mean you ambushed a pirate who had been wandering about at a beach somewhere and disguised yourself as him," Lymsleia said, rolling her eyes. "Typical."

"The pirate was an evil man, Your Royal Majesty."

"Are you sure he wasn't a poor, innocent village man who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Then he must be a very unfortunate, foolish man to be purposely hanging around with very dangerous people," Lazlo replied. He smiled coldly. "Is that the best you can do, Lymsleia? If you're trying to irritate me, don't start by criticizing my actions and asking me pathetic questions. They make you sound babyish."

Queen Lymsleia glared hard at him; he gave her a look of challenge in return.

"Enough," Queen Xantha said sternly to the two. "Lymsleia, you should know better than to act childish like that. And you too, Lazlo. Your attitude adds more oil to fire."

"I was only entertaining myself, Xantha," Lazlo said, sneering at the red-faced Lymsleia.

Nanami gapped at the man called Lazlo. This was the first time she had ever seen anyone who had the nerve to act this disrespectful in a room filled with nobles and royalty.

"I almost forgot," Lazlo said suddenly. He looked at King Wallace squarely at the face. "At the next Maritime Council Meeting tomorrow, I strongly advice you to reject any suspicious treaty Middleport makes."

King Wallace frowned. "Why?"

"There's something shady about the Middleport Governor."

"Reinbach has always been shady, Lazlo."

"You know what I mean, Wallace."

King Wallace sighed. "Very well, then. I'll do what I can." Then his eyes narrowed and he added warningly, "But note that just because I'm the chairperson doesn't mean I can make the final decisions. That power belongs to the whole council, not me."

"I know that. But can you at least distract or persuade the council to take the matter into consideration for a week or so?" Lazlo asked. "I need to investigate Reinbach thoroughly."

"I'll try."

Lazlo nodded. "Good."

"Why Reinbach, though?" Bernadette asked, frowning.

"Your description of the sea monster that attacked you yesterday sounded awfully like-" Lazlo paused, and then spoke again "-like Little Daisy."

"Little what?"

"Little Daisy…Will you people please stop that?" he demanded crossly at Frey, Lyon, Lymsleia and Skald, who had collapsed into gales of laughter.

They laughed even harder. Soon, everyone else in the room joined them.

Lazlo looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Why do I even bother?" His hand covered his mouth to hide a smile.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thank you, readers, for reading this story. Personally, I like this story better than Trials of Fate (but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing it!). This story doesn't have any wars, unlike Trials of Fate. The story, Treasure Island, mainly revolves around the race between our heroes and Yanjing; Middleport's political corruption; clashes between pirates; and so on…_

_I just love making Lymsleia and Lazlo bicker with each other. But since Lym is only a minor character in this story, I've decided to replace Lazlo's bickering partner with Nanami. Poor Riou…he's going to have a hard time preventing Nanami from not only squabbling with Jowy, but with Lazlo too._

_Wondering why Lazlo's personality has changed from quiet/humble to all high and mighty? I'll give you a hint: it's all because of Zerase and 'Lucas'. Read the future chapters of Trials of Fate to know more!_


End file.
